


Mariella

by CrowsAce



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: A crazy messed up OC that is very cray cray, Bruce is Bruce, Confused Bucky, Daddy/Mummy!Tony, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nat wants Bruce, OC, Steeve is Steeve, Tony is Confused, and confused, bad up-bringing, good kid, graphic sceense maybe, mentions of torture, some people don't understand "no" means no, violence is violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:”Oh Mariella, Mariella, my pretty baby girl.” Blue eyes stared defiantly, challenging the older as she watched the woman wak slowlly forward.  “You will learn the meaning of respect.”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Tony Stark has a daughter he didn’t know about and will do anything to get her to safety even if it means asking them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Summary sucky but I'm working on it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariella

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutaions, CrowsAce her to present you with Mariella. Be warned this contains spoilers for Civil war. 
> 
> Inspired by the song of the same name by Kate Nash.
> 
> (Chapter A/N)
> 
> Its 12:31 at night and I didn't finish work till 10pm so I'm quite tired, I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Docile. Like a doll. She was a doll. A rag doll.

 

A bomb. She was like a bomb. A ticking time bomb, slowly ticking down to the day she’ll explode.

 

That day couldn’t come soon enough in Mariella’s opinion. But it would be soon. Sooner rather than later.

 

Help. It's what she needed. In more ways than one. But she had to go to him first. And that terrified her.

 

Fear. She knew fear. Grew up with it. In fact to her it was no longer something she _feared_. She laughed and scoffed at the things that once terrified her. But now there was only that she feared now.

 

Love. She didn’t know what that was. Was it even real? Would _he_ love her? _She_ didn’t love her. And Mariella had no idea what love was to know if she loved herself. The _other_ claims to love her. But it hurt. Oh how it hurts. Mariella didn’t believe that to be love, at least she doesn’t think it is… It seemed wrong for something she always thought was pure to be so… _unpure_.

 

Alarms. Why did that have to be _so loud_? She knew they were meant to alert people, but unless they were tone deaf Mariella didn’t understand why they had to be so loud.

 

Someone else tried to _leave_ again, they always try, they always fail. But they never stop, never give up, despite the consequences that await them.

 

Running. It seemed a lot of effort. Sometimes she thought people should just. Slow. Down. Take their time.

 

Time. It was all about time.

 

And it was ticking down.

 

Tik tok.

 

Like the little the mouse.

 

The time went down.

 

Tik tok.

 

Soon it would be time.

 

Tik tok.

 

So soon.

 

Tik tok.

 

Like a time bomb ticking down to the last second.

 

She was going to explode.


End file.
